Lose Yourself
by Chocola Emo Shizzle
Summary: Happy Akuroku day! A songfic featuring our favorite redhead as the P.O.V. Song is "Lose Yourself" by Family Force 5. Characters and lyrics do not belong to me. Set in a club.


Lose Yourself

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Also, the song is Lose Yourself by Family Force 5, so I don't own that either.

Warning: Boy's love. Cross-dressing. Songfic.

A/N: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY OF THE YEAR! ALSO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GRANDFATHER, LOL.

* * *

_Attracted to a girl that's quite like you  
That's quite like..._

He couldn't believe his good luck upon seeing this beauty in the club that night. She was short, which he loved seeing as he was as tall as a giant and skinny to boot! She had a bored expression on her face as she leaned against the wall, a drink clasped in one delicate hand. Her friends surrounding her were talking and laughing, more than likely drunk from the way they laughed. She didn't seem to notice them, eyes looking out on the dance floor with a single emotion in her eyes, besides boredom, _want_. She _wanted_ to go out there and dance, but obviously she didn't want to leave her friends to fend for themselves. His green emerald eyes looked her over very slowly, brow furrowing as he watched her from the second floor. Something about her was odd, but he couldn't quite place it. So, as always, Axel sauntered out of the overlooking room to head downstairs to the packed bar and dancefloor.

_I don't know, hold on._

But was this honestly a good idea? He only thought about it for a moment before letting his usual confident grin find his lips. _Live for now, worry about tomorrow later _was his motto! So he kept walking, moving through the grinding dancing crowd with ease.

_You stand there with your long black hair  
Looking so fresh with your Savoir Faire  
You've got the coolest friends  
They're up to date with the latest trends  
Independent in your own world  
Rock the life girl, rock the life girl  
The DJ starts to play underground hits from what's-their-name?  
You're looking kind of anxious with your back up against the wall  
(With your back up against the wall, with your back up against the wall)  
Don't this kind of music make you want to move at all?  
(So whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna - gonna do?)_

It didn't take long for him to walk across the large room with his long legs. As he got closer to the black haired beauty, he felt his pulse speed up in excitement. Her eyes moved from the dancing mass to land on him, narrowing darkly. For a moment, the world disappeared for Axel. Those blue eyes just drew him in like the ocean, dark and exciting. He wanted to swim in those depths and never come back up for it. He was brought out of the moment as she looked away. He realized in embarassment he had stopped in the a few feet short of her, walking without realizing it. "My name's Axel, got it memorized?" He asked with a grin. He cocked his hip out, putting his hand on the cocked hip. He had some extremely gay moves, to be honest. But when you bat for both teams, you're entitled to a few faggy moves! "What's your name, beauty?" She brought her eyes back to him, arching an eyebrow. "Ya know, a name!" He said, motioning her to go on speaking. "Something for me to call you by!"

"Rox-" She stopped herself, glaring at him cutely. He felt his heart swell at the sight. Well, his heart and a certain lower part.

"Rox?" He grinned widely before smacking his fist into the palm of his other hand. "That's it! I'll call ya Roxy! How's that sound, Roxy?"

"That's not my name!" She snapped, her voice a little deeper than he expected, but it still sent a thrill down his spine. She glanced at her friends who wandered away to get more drinks. "But... I guess you can call me that," she mumbled. "Axel."

He grinned his trademark chesire cat grin. "Well, Roxy, I have noticed that you want to dance." He held out a hand to her. "Dance with me?"

_Don't you walk away from me  
Cause I got to get you next to me  
If you've got game girl step to me  
Just lose them friends and Dance with me  
Dance next to me, dance next to me  
Oh please oh please oh can't you see?  
That I got to get you baby  
To lose yourself in me_

She glanced quickly at her friends, worrying her bottom lip inbetween her teeth. "I... can't. I need to watch over my friends. As you can see, they've gotten drunk," she said dryly. "I told them I'd be the designated driver tonight." She looked back to Axel, shrugging. "Maybe another time."

He shook his head, still holding hand out. "No, no, I insist we must dance. I can have someone watch them and take them home if you'll just give the driver their addresses or just one so they can stay together." He grinned, wiggling his fingers. "I promise they'll be safe," he said kindly. "I don't let anyone leave this place without a destination."

She turned those gorgeous ocean blue eyes to Axel, confused. "Do you... own this place?" She asked slowly. He nodded with a grin. "Then you don't want to dance with me, honest. I'm not that good." She looked to the side in embarassment, but her hand at her side stretched as if it ached to take his.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said. "And I'm sure you dance much better than any of these fools on the floor." She looked back at her friends before at him. Then she smirked and took his hand, letting him pull her out onto the dance floor.

_I must say that you captivate  
In so many ways that I can't relate  
But I want to be your latest thing  
For you girl, I could do anything  
I've never been attracted to a girl that's quite like you  
(A girl that's quite like you, a girl that's quite like you)  
We've got more in common than you think  
You make me move_

She was an amazing dancer, Axel realized. Roxy knew just how to move those hips, when to run her hands down her body and up to grab her hair. She knew exactly how he was moving, placing their bodies together as they gyrated, grinded, and did so many things together. Their bodies stopped being seperate and danced as one, the rest of the dancefloor oblivious to them. All that existed was them, dancing together. Axel was totally captivated by the young dark-haired beauty dancing with him. She was so small, but incredibly sexy. She was skinny, but he could feel muscles under her skin, which he dug. Her top was loose in an alluring way, while her mini-skirt clung dangerously to her hips. His fingertips teased the bottom, but never going any under. He didn't want to get slapped, after all. The song had ended, another one had started, and both still danced together. Their sweat mixed and mingled, as they danced. If he didn't know any better, he could say he was in love.

_I don't know, say what?_

Wait. What? That was silly! Love at first sight certainly didn't exist! But at seeing, talking, and now dancing with Roxy, it was sure easy to believe it did. Axel never wanted this to end, but the club was going to its last hour.

_Don't you walk away from me  
Cause I got to get you next to me  
If you've got game girl step to me  
Just lose them friends and Dance with me  
Dance next to me, dance next to me  
Oh please oh please oh can't you see?  
That I got to get you baby  
To lose yourself in me_

Roxy had her back pressed into his front, moving her little ass against his crotch before dropping down. She slowly brought it back up, her ass moving up his legs slowly. He was very hot, and it wasn't at all from the dancing. Her eyes looked over her shoulder, glinting mischievously and bit flirtingly. He grabbed her hand, spinning her around to press themselves flush up against each other. He kept holding her hand as they stared into their eyes, still dancing, but now it was more like a tango than street. He kept her close, letting her know exactly what she made him feel as he brought their clasped hands up to his face. His eyes still glued onto her's, he slowly licked one of her fingers, watching her grin boyishly. There was that oddness again, he noticed as they kept dancing.

_(To lose yourself)  
Yourself in me  
(To lose yourself)  
Yourself in me  
(To lose yourself)  
Yourself in me  
(To lose yourself)  
Yourself in me_

He knew, without a doubt, that he was lost in her. He wanted nothing more than to keep this dance going all the way to his house where it would loose all clothes. He pulled her close once more, leaning down to her ear to whisper, "Come home with me?" He allowed his hand to slip down from her waist to her thigh where the skirt teased him beyond all senses. She looked at him, having pulled her head away. Her brow furrowed for a moment before she glanced away. She looked back up at him, reaching up to grab some of his spiky red hair to pull his face down to her level.

"I've got a secret to share before you decide that, Axel," she whispered into his ear. He shivered as she spoke. "My name's not really Roxy, its Roxas. I'm not a girl, I'm a boy who lost a bet from a friend and then had to go to a club dressed in drag." She pulled away, smirking. "Still interested?"

_(Loose yourself, lose yourself a  
Just lose yourself, lose yourself)_

Axel stared at her- _him_, now realizing what that oddness he kept feeling was. Roxy, for that was the name Axel dearly loved, pulled away with sad eyes, but the smirk never left his lips. But before he could get fully away Axel reached out and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling their faces together in their first kiss. Which, was magnificent if he said so himself. Which he did. Roxas immediatly kissed back, hands reaching up to grab his hair with a growl. He perked up, liking this manly, dominanting little black haired beauty. One of his hands reached up to pull on Roxy's hair, but when he did that, the hair fell off. He pulled back in surprise, eyes going wide. "Oh my. I'm very sor.." He trailed off as he noticed the blonde hair on Roxy's head. He grinned. "Oh thank god you have hair!" He immediatly ruffled it with vigor. Roxy squeaked and ducked, but was still caught by his hands to keep him with the redhead. "You look much better as a blonde," he purred into Roxas' ear. He felt the shorter man shiver. "And yes, I still am interested. More so than before, in fact. Now, let's go tell a driver where to drop your friends off and then get my car." He nipped his ear before pulling back, green eyes darkening in his excitement.

Roxas nodded in agreement, eyes pulling Axel in once more as he grabbed and held onto his hand as they did their duty and left.

_Don't you walk away from me  
Cause I got to get you next to me  
If you've got game girl step to me  
Just lose them friends and Dance with me  
Dance next to me, dance next to me  
Oh please oh please oh can't you see?  
That I got to get you baby  
To lose yourself in me_

_

* * *

_

A/N: The end! : ] Use your dirty imagination to complete the story. 3 I had so much fun writing Roxy as a cross dresser! XD

Roxy: D : HEYYY. That's not me! I-Its someone else!

Axel: -gropes Roxy- I think you look hot in a skirt. 3

Roxy: .... 3

Review! 3333


End file.
